


Calling Me Back

by Coryphefish



Series: Bioware won't write a Marianders reunion, so I guess I'll just write ALL of them... [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Reunion, Some Fluff, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coryphefish/pseuds/Coryphefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warden Commander and Zevran are busy with their own adventures--curing the blight! But when their best researcher is plagued by nightmares, they jump at an opportunity to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Me Back

Rillia Surana finished stirring the potion, then divided it among four flasks. Taking two separately-marked vials of Darkspawn blood, she carefully added varying amounts of both to each flask. 

The cavern laboratory was quiet at this hour of the evening. The night shift was still asleep, and Zevran's scouts would be gone at least until then. 

One of the flasks started to bubble over, and she quickly added a dash of coagulant. The Darkspwawn in this area had the most unusual blood she'd ever seen. It was not only useless for Joining, but it reacted violently with the regular blight of a Grey Warden, neutralizing it entirely. It had troubling implications if the ability spread, but if she and her tream could only make that neutralization less violent, it would mean an end to the Calling that had robbed every grey warden's old age since the first blight.

Zevran promised long ago that no matter where the Calling took her, he would follow to the end. She countered with a promise that he would never set foot in a darkspawn cave again. He quietly invited her to try to stop him, which made her blood run cold. Taking his face in her hands, she'd resolved then and there to find a cure. 

Her head throbbed. Being underground and this close to darkspawn certainly helped sway the worst of the Calling, but it didn't take long for her body to realize it wasn't actually about to go down in a blaze of glory and darkspawn bodies, so the headaches had been getting worse. Once, on a trip with Zevran to collect samples, she'd half-blacked out and charged into horde of darkspawn before anyone else was ready. After that, they'd decided it was best she leave the sample collecting to Zevran and the others.

A week after the Calling had come, Alistair sent a generous grant and influx of troops, mages, and resources. Then came Velanna. Then Nathaniel, and finally Anders, so she assumed all wardens were getting it.

To help the wardens sleep at night, they'd moved the darkspawn samples to the big storeroom at the end of the hall. She and Zevran shared the last room on the right, although he complained about the smell. Velanna had graciously given Anders the last room on the left. Not only was he clearly the best researcher of the three, but he'd been through a lot, both emotionally and physically. It was hard to tell if Justice was helping him with the Calling or getting corrupted by it...maybe both.

Rillia glanced down the hallway. It was almost time for Anders' shift, but there was no sign of activity. He hadn't been sleeping well since his vivid dream a few weeks ago. He'd seen Hawke journeying through some strange caves and meeting an unknown fate while Stroud fought off something indescribably horrifying. He kept insisting that it hadn't just been a dream, and to be honest, nobody could say for certain that he was wrong. Moving him to the night shift was supposed to help, but far too often, she saw flashes of bright blue light when she walked by his door to get more samples from the storeroom. Yesterday evening, Nathaniel had gone to wake him, and he'd just been sitting on the edge of the bed, all torches lit, hair hanging in his face. He looked up and glared with burning blue eyes.

Rillia wondered how long she should wait before trying to wake him. Or would it be better to take him off the project entirely until he got a good night's sleep? She sighed. Keeping him from his purpose would make his mood worse, but if he kept up like this, he'd eventually break something.

"Amora, we have company!" 

"Zevran!"

He strode around the corner, grinning smugly, and she greeted him with a kiss.

Behind him was...Marian Hawke??!

Rillia had to turn away to hide her surprise.

A small band of Orlesian Wardens had arrived too. She listened to the small talk and introductions with great interest.

Of course Leliana had sent them the best wardens in Thedas, with Hawke to escort them on her way to Weisshaupt. Of course Leliana had acquired, under dubious circumstances, a single vial of blood from Fiona, the first warden in history to recover from the Blight.

Throughout the conversation, Zevran kept making unusual gestures while sending her meaningful glances -- excitedly trying to communicate something complicated. 

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head slightly. (I didn't catch that, Zev.)

He paused and ran his fingers through his hair, briefly gathering a loose handful near the back of his head. (Anders!)

She rolled her eyes and nodded. (Yeah, I know! What's your plan though?)

(We could always make up a reason to send him into the darkspawn tunnels.)

(Let me guess...then something dangerous happens?)

(Well...)

(Zevran!)

(What?? Think of the more powerful emotions when Hawke finds him)

Rillia was impressed at how he managed to work that gesture into the conversation.

(I'm just thinking of what she'll do to you if anything goes wrong.)

(You'd really rather just do it here? Because I can go get him RIGHT now.)

(Oh come on! You know very well that's not the only other option)

(I'm listening...)

(Well for starters let's send them both somewhere safer. What about one of our spots in the woods? The one by the huge rock? We can use the pretense of sending them both out to gather elfroot.)

(...Ril, I didn't understand any of that.)

Two kittens came running around a corner, chasing each other and rolling around. Hawke watched them, smiling sadly, her thoughts not nearly as far away as she thought.

(Oh come on Zev, this is breaking my heart! Let's just tell her.)

(Stay strong my dear.)

(Look at her though...)

Zevran finally sprung into action. "Where are my manners?" he exclaimed. We've kept you here talking all this time, but you do not even know where you will stay!

Rillia simply folded her arms, watching him with a slight smile. (I hope you know what you're doing.)

"The King of Ferelden has been extremely generous in sending us staff," Zevran continued, "so I'm afraid accommodations are in short supply, but we will do our best to make you feel at home." (Oh just you wait!) "The wardens are welcome to set up camp with my people, of course." He then turned to Hawke and bowed. "I am happy to say that we can do slightly better for the Champion of Kirkwall. Fortunately we have one bedroom available for you. It is down the hallway...the LAST door on the left." He winked almost imperceptibly at Rillia. "There is an unpleasant odor of darkspawn, but I have no doubt that the room will suit your needs."

Hawke smiled politely and thanked him, saying she'd smelled so much darkspawn lately she hardly noticed it anymore. She was about to follow the wardens and help them set up camp when Zevran went for her pack.

"Shall I help you with your things?" he offered with a characteristically over-the-top grin.

This set her in motion. She graciously declined, secured her pack, and hurried down the hallway instead, eyes scanning the doors on the left.

As the wardens followed Zevran's people, he took the slightest step after Hawke.

(Come, let us try to get closer.)

(She'll see us!)

They ended up crouching just around the corner, listening intently.

No names were shouted, but they heard Hawke's pack hit the ground with a muffled shatter and then what sounded like a small piece of furniture being knocked over, followed immediately by the startled protests of several cats. Then the door slammed shut.


End file.
